Similarity
by BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE
Summary: Wajah, sifat, nama yang sama. Apa karena itu kau mencintai ku? SuJu Couple/EXO Couple/GS/


**Similarity**

.

SUJU Couple And EXO Couple

.

Chapter 1

"Hiks... hiks... Eomma"

"Eomma-ga, hiks... Eomma... hiks"

"Hiks... Min-ah, hiks..."

Suara tangisan yang terdengar pilu menjadi pengiring kepergian. Sebuah gundukan tanah dengan taburan bunga di atas nya. Gudukan tanah yang masih baru, dengan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Lee Sungmin' menjadi ciri nya. Suara tangisan pilu tak terbendung lagi dari mulut kedua yeoja remaja yang ada di sebelah gundukan tanah itu. Dan suara isakan yang terdengar dari semua orang yang ada di sana, tak terkecuali seorang namja tengah baya yang sedang mencoba menahan isakan nya. Namun, tak bisa rasa sakit karena kehilangan seakan mendorong air mata nya untuk keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata onyx-nya.

Perlahan orang-orang mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Menyisakan seorang yeoja tengah baya dan dua orang namja tengah baya, serta dua orang yeoja remaja yang masih duduk bersimpuh di pinggir gundukan tanah itu tepatnya sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang Eomma. Salah seorang peria tengah baya itu berjalan mendekati kedua yeoja remaja itu, dan memeluk kedua nya dengan perasaan sayang, lalu berbisik di telinga kedua nya

"Ayo kita pulang, biarkan Eomma beristirahat dengan tenang" ucap namja tengah baya itu tepatnya ayah dari kedua yeoja remaja itu. Dia juga benar-benar merasa kehilangan atas kepergian sang istri, sama seperti kedua putri nya. Ia juga merasa tersiksa dengan kepergian Eomma dari kedua putrinya itu. Ini seperti mimpi buruk yang tak ingin ia alami

"Ani Appa, hiks... aku ingin bersama hiks... Eomma hiks..."

"Sudahlah Kyungie, kau mau Eomma tidak istirahat dengan tenang di alam sana?" Kyuhyun, Appa dari kedua yeoja remaja itu. Ia merasa sedih melihat putri bungsu nya Kyungsoo, dia mungkin adalah orang yang benar-benar tertekan dengan kematian Eomma nya. Karena dia adalah anak kebanggan Sungmin, dia adalah anak yang paling manja pada Sungmin, dan mungkin begitu ketergantungan pada Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Luhan sang Putri sulung. Ia masih bisa mengerti, yah walau dia pun sama merasa kehilangan sosok Eomma yang benar-benar ia cintai dan sayangi. Terkadang dulu ia juga bisa manja pada sang Eomma, walau tak semanja adiknya. Tapi mungkin untuk sekarang dan selamanya ia tidak bisa bermanjaan lagi dengan sang Eomma

"Kyungie-ah, hiks... biarkan Eomma istirahat dengan tenag di sana hiks..." Luhan mencoba membujuk sang adik. Ia merasa tak tega melihat adiknya ini, yang masih menangis segukan sambil memeluk makam sang Eomma.

"Kyungie-ah, biarkan Eomma mu istirahat dengan tenang ne!" Hyukie, kakak dari Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia juga wanita, ia juga seorang anak, ia juga pernah merasakan kehilangan Eomma nya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, ia juga benar-benar tertekan dengan hal itu.

"Ani, hiks... aku ingin di sini hiks... aku ingin menemani Eomma di sini hiks..."

"Kyungie-ah"

"ANI, AKU INGIN hiks... MENEMANI EOMMA hiks..."

BRUK

Tubuh yang tadi gemetar karena tangisan nya itu, jatuh dalam dekapan sang ahjuma, Hyukie. Ia pingsan, mungkin ia terlalu banyak menangis. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

"Luhanie, kajja kita pulang" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah menuju mobilnya

"Ne, Appa" Luhan berbalik ke arah makam sang Eomma lalu berjongkok di pinggir makam sang Eomma sambil mengelus batu nisan sang Eomma. Seperti mengelus Sungmin sang Eomma

"Eomma-ga, hiks... aku berjanji akan menjaga Kyungie dan Appa hiks... aku akan menjalankan keinginan Eomma hiks... Eomma boleh menghukum ku jika aku mengingkari janji ku hiks... seperti saat itu hiks... Eomma aku pulang dulu hiks... Eomma harus hidup tenang dan bahagia di sana ne! Hiks... aku pergi Eomma" Luhan mengecup batu nisan Sungmin sang Eomma, lalu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan makam sang Eomma menyusul Appa dan adiknya di mobil.

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Kehilangan. Satu kata yang tergambar di hatiku. Tak bisa mendengar suara tawa khasnya, suara teriakan nya, suara tangisnya. Tak bisa lagi melihat senyum manis nya, wajah marahnya, wajah sedihnya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Kenapa kau pergi dengan cepat Chagi? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan kedua putri kita? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji kita akan melihat kedua putri kita menikah, berjalan menuju altar. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk mengendong cucu kita kelak. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan pergi brelibur ke Pasris saat Luhan lulus sekolah nanti. Banyak janji yang belum kita lakukan. Kenapa kau tak meneptinya Chagi? Bukankah kau tak ingin melihat ku sedih dan membuatku kecewa? Tapi, kau telah melanggarnya. Kau membuatku sedih dan kecewa sekarang.

Drrt Drrt

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Apa tidak bisa di undur?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang"

Piip

Rasanya aku tak bersemangat untuk bekerja. Saat kau masih di sini, kau akan marah-marah jika aku tak berangkat bekerja. Kau selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama **'Harusnya kau menjadi kariawan biasa saja, bukan menjadi Direktur jika kau pemalas seperti ini. Ini sama saja kau mendapat pekerjaan karena orang tua mu'** kau mengucapkannya dengan tegas. Bahkan kata-kata mu masih terekam jelas di otak ku.

.

"YA! Eonie, kau menghabiskan setengah cup ice cream ku"

"Siapa suruh kau malah menyimpannya di depan mataku? Dari pada mencair, lebih baik ku makan"

"Ya, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus ganti rugi atas 'habisnya setengah cup ice cream ku' sekarang juga"

"Ani, kau beli saja sendiri wlee..."

"YA!"

"Ahaha... haha..."

"YA! KEMBALI, CEPAT GANTI RUGI"

"Ani, ahaha... haha..."

Rasanya hatiku sedikit terobati saat dapat melihat senyum kedua putriku lagi. Mendengar tawa mereka membuat hatiku sedikit lebih tenang dan bahagia, setidaknya aku masih memiliki kedua putriku mereka masih bisa menghiburku dengan tawa mereka. Tapi, semua kan terasa lengkap jika kau masih di sini Chagi.

"Ya, kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar dan berlarian seperti itu!"

"Appa. Lihat, Eonie menghabiskan setengah cup ice cream ku. Dan dia tak mau mengati nya" Kyugie putri bungsu ku berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan membawa cup ice cream yang tinggal setengah itu. Baiklah sedikit menggoda nya tak apa kan.

"Bukannya kau masih bisa memakan setengah nya itu lagi?" dan lihatlah, dia benar-benar menuruni sifat manja Sungmin. Matanya yang mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya yang mengerucut, tanda bahwa ia sedang marah. Aku benar-benar seperti melihat Sungmin pada diri Kyungie

"Aigoo, baiklah nanti apa belikan sepulangnya dari kantor" dan ekspresinya berubah total. Dia mendekat kearah ku, dan memeluk ku dengan wajah sumringahnya. Dia sama-sama menggilai ice cream sama seperti Sungmin. Ck... ck... benar-benar duplikat Sungmin.

"Gomaweo Appa, aku sayang Appa"

CUP

"Baiklah, Appa berangkat kerja dulu ne! Dah Kyugie, dah Luhanie"

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

.

"Sajangnim, ini daftar orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi skertaris baru anda" seorang kariawan wanita masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Kyuhyun sambil membawa beberapa map, dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, gomaweo Sooyoung-ah" kariawan wanita yang di panggil Sooyoung itu pun membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka map yang di berikan Sooyoung tadi. Kyuhyun membaca setiap tulisan hangul yang tertulis di dalam nya. Mula nya ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja saat melihat foto, membaca nama, biografi dan pengalaman para pelamar yang tertera di setiap kertas, di setiap mapnya. Sampai ia begitu terkejut saat melihat foto yang terpampang jelas di sebuah map berwarna biru. Ia begitu tidak asing dengan wajah itu. Ia mulai membuka map tersebut dan membaca isi nya. Ia tambah terkejut saat membaca nama yang tertela jelas di dalam map itu

"Ki... Kim Sungmin?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Hwa! Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ini fic. Gimana? Ada yang minat buat di lanjut? Kalau ada silahkan review**

**Mianhae, untuk para reader yang nunggu 2 fic author yang lain. Dua-dua nya belum author lanjutin. Sebenernya minggu-minggu kemarin, leptop author itu rusak. Baru bisa di pake lagi waktu hari Senin kemarin. Terus berhubung author lagi UKK, jadi satu minggu, leptop author di sita sama Eomma author baru di kasihin lagi tadi pulang sekolah. Pokok nya gitu deh, terlalu banyak alasan author.**

**Ok, RnR Please! ^^**

**Bye, see you the next chap!**

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**


End file.
